


Final Sakura Fantasy

by dracogal1821



Series: Promptis AUs [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogal1821/pseuds/dracogal1821
Summary: Continuing on in the AU series, I decided to do a cherry blossomed theme one. With uhh, certain things...flipped
Relationships: Promptis
Series: Promptis AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635076





	1. Chocobros Blossom

“Hey Noct!” Prompto shouted. Noctis looked up from playing with the twins. “What is it Prompto?” Noctis asked, standing up. “Mom said she’d take us to a great place for a double date!” Draconia appeared behind Prompto, smiling. “Gladiolus can babysit the boys,” she said. “Yeah, since everyone else has a spouse except me,” Gladiolus said, walking in with Titus. “You got beef Gladiolus,” Draconia said. “But you’re a womanizer.” “Am not,” Gladiolus replied, pouting. Draconia rolled her eyes and walked outside. Noctis looked at the twins who were smiling away. “How long are we going to be gone?” Noctis asked, walking up to Prompto. “Overnight,” Prompto said. “We’re going to stay at a hotel and come back early tomorrow morning.” Noctis sighed and wrapped an arm around Prompto.

“Alright, let’s go.”

“This is quite beautiful,” Ignis said, looking around at the cherry blossoms. “This is my cousin’s place,” Draconia explained. “He rents it out one day at a time for couples willing to pay. And since I wanted a day here he didn’t charge us. So we can walk around and explore as much as we want. We’re the only ones here.” Prompto laughed and ran ahead. “Noct, check this out!” Noctis jogged ahead, tackling Prompto into a pile of cherry blossom leaves. “Let’s say we let them have their moment,” Ignis said, adjusting his glasses. “Let’s,” Draconia said, mimicking Ignis’ accent. He sighed and they walked off.

“Noct!!” Prompto laughed, trying to push him off. “Hey, we haven’t gotten any free time since the twins were born,” Noctis said. He pushed back so he could gaze at Prompto’s face. “And I miss spending this alone time with you.” Prompto blushed and covered his face. “What if Mom and Ignis hear us?” Prompto said, peeking from his fingers. “They left a few minutes ago,” Noctis said. “It’s just us.” Prompto took his hands away from his face and wrapped them around Noctis’ neck. “Well then,” he said. “Let’s have some fun.”


	2. Flipping Positions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Prompto wants to switch things around? It results in a goof time for Noctis

Prompto got up and took Noctis’ hand. He ran off to a gazebo and stopped. He kicked over some blossoms, with Noctis’ help. Once there was a nice soft bed, Prompto pushed Noctis onto the blossoms. Noctis turned onto his back, only to find Prompto at his waist. “Prompto?” Noctis asked, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. “You always do this to me, I thought I’d do it to you,” Prompto said, unbuckling Noctis’ pants. He pulled them off, along with Noctis’ chocobo underwear. “Aww, you’re wearing the underwear I got you for our one year anniversary,” Prompto said. “I wear them anytime we go on a date,” Noctis said, looking away, blushing. Prompto smiled as he tossed them aside.

Noctis was about to say something when a moan escaped his lips as Prompto began to lick his member. “I see Daddy likey what I’m doing,” Prompto said, gliding his finger up and down the shaft. Noctis didn’t say anything as he covered his mouth to stifle a moan. “Come on Noctis,” Prompto said. “We’re alone, you can moan all you want.” Noctis stayed as he was which made Prompto sigh. “Alright, looks like I’m going to have to take it up a notch.” Prompto put his mouth to Noctis’ penis and began to suck. Prompto crept his fingers to Noctis’ back entrance, causing Noct to grip Prompto’s hair tightly and a muffled moan to sound.

Prompto inserted a finger as he grazed his teeth against Noctis’ member. Noctis gasped, removing his hand from his mouth. “Prompto…” he moaned. Prompto smirked as he inserted another finger, making Noctis gasp again. Prompto spread his fingers apart, completely taking Noctis into his mouth. “Prompto…!” Noctis moaned. Prompto took his other hand and began to fondle Noctis’ balls. Noctis, face completely flushed, grabbed Prompto’s head and pushed him further onto his member. Noctis gave a loud moan as he released into Prompto’s mouth. Prompto took it all and sat up. He looked Noctis directly in the eyes and swallowed.

“Now it’s my turn to be the top.” Prompto covered Noctis’ body with his and smirked. “Prompto…I don’t want this…” Noctis said. “Why not?” Prompto asked. “You always do this to me, I wanna mix it up a bit.” “Because this is embarrassing!” Noctis shouted. Prompto stopped just as he was about to insert his member and stared at Noctis. “I’m always the top and it’s embarrassing to be the bottom,” Noctis admitted. “Doesn’t matter, I’m doing it anyways.” “Wait, Prompto-” Prompto inserted his member, making Noctis groan.

“You did something to them, didn’t you?” Ignis asked as he stroked Draconia’s hair. “Oh big time,” she said. “With spring upon us, I used the cherry blossoms to make a spell that will give Prompto the confidence and drive to be the seme this time.” Ignis sighed as they walked away from this hiding place. “We really shouldn’t spy on them,” Ignis said. “Well, I do know this place that has new ingredients for a possible recipeh,” Draconia said. Ignis’ eyes sparkled and he wrapped an arm around Draconia’s waist. “Show me,” he said. Draconia laughed and they walked off.

“Prompto…” Noctis moaned. Prompto thrusted again, causing Noctis to throw back his head. “Noc…tis…” Prompto groaned. Prompto continued to thrust, wrapping his hand around Noctis’ member. “Oh gods…” Noctis said as he bucked his hips. Prompto began to tug, causing Noctis to gasp. “Prompto…!” Noctis moaned. Prompto dove his head down and licked Noctis’ neck. “Ahh!!” Noctis gasped, his hands flying up to grip Prompto’s hair. Prompto gave another lick, making Noctis gasp again. “What’s gotten…into…you…” Noctis panted. “I don’t know,” Prompto said. “Maybe it’s these blossoms making me like this.” Prompto stopped and pulled his head away. “I’ve always been by your side Noct, and I always want to see you happy,” he continued. Noctis looked Prompto in the eye as he continued to speak.

“The cherry blossoms are a beautiful pink, which made me think of how pink and adorable the twins were when they were first born. And that made me think of the potion Mom gave me in order to have them.” Prompto stroked Noctis’ sweating forehead, smiling. “That was a beautiful moment, but I didn’t get to see the look on your face when we made them. My eyes were closed in pleasure the whole time. So I want to see you look like that now, surrounded by all this sakura.” Noctis looked away, which made Prompto laugh. He pecked Noctis’ cheek as he gave another thrust.

Prompto gave one thrust, making Noctis buck his hips. “Right there…” he moaned. Prompto smirked as he pounded Noctis’ prostate over and over again, finally having found it. Prompto moved his head back to Noctis’ neck and began to abuse it again. Noctis moaned and moaned with each thrust and pound. Prompto wrapped his hand around Noctis’ penis again and began to tug. The more Prompto thrusted, the more powerful they became. “Prompto…!” Noctis shouted. He released with another shout, the liquid sticking to Prompto’s hand and their thighs. Prompto roared as he released himself, the fluids filling Noctis.

Prompto thrusted a few more times and pulled out. He collapsed next to Noctis, both of them panting. “You’re actually a really good top,” Noctis panted. “Thanks, I did learn from the best,” Prompto replied. Noctis blushed as Prompto snuggled into his side. “And you’re back to your normal self,” Noctis said with a laugh. Prompto laughed and looked up at him. “Guess I got it out of my system. Looks like that was a good…spring cleaning.” Noctis frowned and smacked him upside the head. “Hey! That hurt…” Prompto said, rubbing his head. “I guess you really are Drac’s son, since you both make horrible puns.” Prompto blushed and buried his face into Noctis’ shoulder.


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick little finish up to the fic

“Did you guys have fun?” Draconia asked, licking her ice cream. “Yeah, lots!” Prompto said. Prompto smiled with such an innocent look on his face, Draconia teared up. “Oh you precious child,” Draconia said. Prompto laughed and Draconia hugged him. “Let’s get to the hotel, I want a nap,” Noctis said. “I will drive us there, I know where it is,” Ignis said. “You do Ignis?” Prompto asked as they began to walk to the Regalia. “Yes, that’s where Draconia and I had our honeymoon.”

Draconia blushed and snuggled into Ignis. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Any word from Gladiolus?” Noctis asked. “Yeah, the twins are fine. He just put them and Titus to bed,” Draconia replied. They all hopped into the Regalia; Ignis took the driver’s seat, Prompto took the passenger seat after shouting “Shot gun!”, which caused Draconia to tear up again at the innocence of the chocobo loving cinnamon bun. Her and Noctis climbed into the backseat and Ignis drove off.

“So, did you enjoy your time with Prompto?” Draconia asked, smirking. “Yeah, we had a real great time,” Noctis replied, blushing lightly. Noctis looked at her, to see her making a nyan face. “You did something, didn’t you?” Noctis asked. She snickered and pulled out a small vile. “I used cherry blossoms to make a potion that gave Prompto the confidence to say the feelings he didn’t know how to say,” she explained. “Which made him apparently be the top this time. “You saw us!?” Noctis said, completely in shock. “Only during the foreplay,” Draconia replied. “Ignis made us walk away when things got more serious.”

Noctis blushed and Prompto looked back, completely oblivious. “You okay back there Mom?” Prompto asked. “Fine sweetie pie!” she said. “Oh you look so adorable with cherry blossoms in your hair!” She pinched his cheek, causing him to laugh. “I didn’t even notice them,” Prompto said. He pulled out his phone and took a selfie. “I swear half your photos are selfies,” Noctis said. Prompto looked back and gave a nyan face. “Hashtag sorry not sorry,” he said. Draconia burst out laughing, Ignis even gave a little chuckle.

They came to the hotel and checked in. “Soft beds baby!” Prompto said, flopping onto a bed. “I’m glad Drac was able to get each of us a separate room,” Noctis said. He climbed over Prompto, smirking in his seductive way. “Now we get all the privacy we need.” Prompto blushed and wrapped his arms around Noctis’ neck. “I’m glad you’re the top again, being the top is so much work!” Prompto said. Noctis laughed and gave him a light kiss. “It’s good to mix things up a big, ya know?” Prompto said. Noctis smiled and nodded. “But I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else,” Noctis said. Prompto blushed and they shared a sweet kiss.


End file.
